


Kisses

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, POV, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...era tão animalesco, tão sujo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi pra comemorar a páscoa e pro desafio da [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/93288.html) mas a ideia já deve ter um ano. Foi inspirada [nessa](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v425/Kitsune__chan/tumblr_lxrfbvG5hP1qg312to1_1280.jpg) imagem, que eu infelizmente não sei dizer de quem mangá é. Sei que achei no tumblr, mas se alguém se interessar eu posso fazer uma pesquisa a respeito.  
> Ah! As palavras que eu usei no desafio foram: **verão** , **castanho** e **sussurro**.

  
(2003)  
  
Páscoa, né. Eu não tenho uma história sobre isso, mas tenho uma sobre chocolate.

Me lembro que foi no último verão antes "daquilo". Já fazia um mês que nós morávamos juntos e o sol castigava Roma naqueles dias. Lembro bem pelo tanto que Lucius suou debaixo daquelas cobertas todas, enquanto eu ignorante achava que era a febre o fazendo suar.

Foi naquele verão que eu o vi doente pela primeira vez. Nunca foi segredo que entre nós ele era o mais forte, resistente feito um touro e com um apetite animalesco, afinal ele comia sempre que tinha um tempo livre. Todo mundo sempre imaginou que era por isso que ele permanecia imune a qualquer doença que você quisesse: gripe, sarampo, catapora, picada de mosquito, conjuntivite. Ele passou imune por todas as doenças típicas de escolas durante quase todo o ensino médio, e a única vez que caiu de cama foi no período das férias.

No entanto, o que o derrubou definitivamente foi um chocolate. Aqueles Kisses embrulhados em uma embalagem dourada, com uma fitinha? Então, eu comprei uma caixa deles, trouxe pra casa, ofereci um e ele aceitou com um certo receio. Comentou alguma coisa sobre estar se arriscando ou coisa do gênero, eu não prestei muita atenção. Não consigo sufocar minha tensão sexual no chocolate e prestar atenção nos outros, é uma das minhas inúmeras falhas.

O que eu sei, e não é muito, é que ele começou com uma crise de tosse que cresceu ao ponto dele cuspir sangue no chão e cair se contorcendo de dor. No minuto seguinte eu estava berrando no telefone por uma ambulância, apanhando da porta do prédio para que o pessoal da ambulância subisse até o estúdio e segurando sua mão como se a _minha_ vida estivesse em risco. De uma certa forma era isso mesmo, então acho que eu não me expressei errado.

Fizeram uma lavagem estomacal, explicaram sobre o corpo dele não suportar chocolate (o que me fez engasgar com a saliva e ter uma crise de tosse ridícula na frente do médico, tamanho foi o choque com a notícia) e foi recomendado repouso absoluto por três dias.

Uma vez que ele estava acomodado na sua cama de forma confortável para os meus padrões, eu me ajoelhei e comecei a chorar. Busquei sua mão debaixo da coberta e chorava ao ponto de abafar meus soluços no meu braço, me sentindo o mais estúpido dos seres vivos no mundo.

O homem que eu amava, a causa direta da minha tensão sexual, Lucius. Doente, agonizante, sofrendo por minha culpa. Eu, que achava que tinha algum direito em me sentir atraído por ele, que sonhava em talvez um dia envelhecer do seu lado (em um futuro otimista), só tinha conseguido piorar tudo.

Afagava a mão dele com cuidado, pensando em como eu poderia me redimir por aquele erro grotesco um dia. Permitir que ele me batesse? A menos que eu quisesse morrer seria uma boa ideia, mas estragaria meu futuro perfeito e otimista do lado dele. Comer algo podre e passar tão mal quanto ele? Se eu não tivesse o estômago de um avestruz talvez funcionasse. Me sentia imensamente culpado por ter lhe obrigado a fazer uma lavagem, tudo por causa de um chocolatezinho idiota que nem era tão bom assim.

Mentira, era delicioso e eu acabei finalizando a caixa enquanto continuava chorando do lado da cama.

Todo esse susto tinha acontecido de manhã, já era noitinha quando voltamos para o estúdio. Decidi passar a noite ao lado dele, me preparando para permanecer alerta durante a madrugada para qualquer problema ou necessidade, mas Lucius era um paciente tranquilo. Não se mexia durante o sono, não reclamava, sequer acordou. Foi então que eu notei que ele já estava dormindo a mais de seis horas, um verdadeiro recorde para quem dizia ter insônia severa.

Ainda sentado no chão, me aproximei da cabeça dele e cruzei meus braços sobre o pequeno pedaço livre de colchão. Ele parecia uma criança dormindo, os cabelos loiros desalinhados sobre sua testa suada, sua pele tinha um aspecto doentio, amarelado talvez. Notei que os cantos da boca ainda tinham vestígios de chocolate, ou vômito. Pequenas manchas castanhas que soavam como uma acusação gritante do meu desleixo. Como eu podia cuidar dele se sequer podia mantê-lo limpo?

Esquentei um pouco de água e molhei uma camiseta minha que eu usava para dormir, já que não havia um lenço limpo naquela casa. Torci bem o tecido e com cuidado limpei a boca dele tal como um pintor tenta finalizar uma obra-prima, a ponta do meu dedo embrulhada na camiseta úmida roçando com cuidado os lábios rosados que eu ansiava devorar um dia. Aproveitei o momento e parei para observar sua respiração, a forma adorável que suas narinas se mexiam conforme seus pulmões pediam ar. Tudo nele funcionava de uma forma perfeita e adorável.

Coloquei o pano do meu lado e, com todo o cuidado possível, passei as pontas dos dedos pelos cabelos oleosos dele, suados pelo esforço do vômito e pelo susto do hospital. Vê-lo tão maltratado me deixava ainda mais deprimido, mas de alguma forma eu não queria parar de olhá-lo naquele estado.

Senti uma pulsação lá embaixo e acho que nunca me irritei tanto com isso como naquele momento. Meu corpo me boicotava abertamente, era um caso de ódio com o meu cérebro, ou uma tentativa desesperada de me obrigar a passar nervoso. Ali não era hora nem lugar para eu me sentir excitado com ele, ainda mais naquele estado...era tão animalesco, tão sujo. Falta de respeito.

Meu pênis, que não conhecia nenhum traquejo social nem possuía respeito pelos sentimentos alheios, pulsou de novo e a pressão contra a calça jeans me incomodava. Remexi meu quadril e finalmente sentei no chão de pernas cruzadas, abraçando os joelhos enquanto tentava me acalmar olhando o rosto pacífico do Lucius, mas estava conseguindo o efeito contrário.

Eu disse que estava em uma fase onde o meu tesão estava acima do normal, o que eu considerei uma reação saudável aos inúmeros problemas que tinha enfrentado nos últimos meses, o pior deles resultando na minha mudança para a casa dele. Enquanto na pensão eu administrava esse tipo de incômodo na hora que ele aparecia, tinha me tornado muito mais cauteloso no estúdio. Não podia simplesmente abaixar as calças no meio de um filme e mandar ver com ele por perto.

O incômodo do meu membro só aumentava conforme eu tentava me convencer do quão estúpido era aquele tesão repentino, como se meu pênis não quisesse nenhuma explicação, apenas que eu cortasse o blablabla e finalizasse aquilo como era esperado. Afinal, o outro estava dormindo, não era como se fosse despertar justo agora.

"Qualé...ele não vai acordar e vai ser rapidinho. Você não costuma demorar muito mesmo, só uma aliviada e pronto!"

Essa ideia cresceu de forma perigosa. Sevag estava escondido em algum lugar da casa, já era noite e Lucius não tinha dado sinal de que iria acordar mesmo. Eu podia correr até o banheiro e aproveitar aquele momento para não demorar muito e levantar suspeitas, e a lembrança do quão delicioso era me saciar naquela banheira me convenceu. Me ajoelhei e olhei o rosto dele uma última vez, admirando os lábios ressecados dele com desejo.

Era muito fácil imaginar estímulos nessas horas. Começava com algo simples, a boca dele por exemplo. Me imaginava beijando-o com calma, ignorando sua confusão e puxando-o para junto de mim enquanto ele vencia o preconceito e se entregava por completo aos meus caprichos. As mãos deles me acariciariam, depois segurariam minhas coxas com firmeza, puxando meu quadril para junto dele.

Minhas mãos soltaram o botão e abaixaram o jeans com rapidez, levando um pouco da cueca junto. Já estava com meu pau duro ao ponto dele doer. Olhei Lucius uma última vez, imaginando como explicaria aquilo se ele acordasse.

Meu cérebro descartou essa possibilidade e eu me mexi em busca de uma posição mais confortável. Voltei a imaginar as mãos dele nas minhas coxas, arrancando minhas calças e me observando nu da cintura para baixo com desejo. Ele pegaria no meu pau e o massagearia com a mão firme se movendo para cima e para baixo devagar, sem pressa, apertando-o na base e observando como eu reagia. Talvez pegasse nas minhas bolas com a outra mão, brincando com elas enquanto aumentaria a velocidade e esfolaria a pele do meu membro com um sorriso sacana sabendo que poderia me impedir de gozar no momento que quisesse.

Não precisava mandar minhas mãos seguirem meus pensamentos, elas se moviam sozinhas enquanto eu arfava de cabeça baixa. Podia sentir a sensação maravilhosa de estar finalmente me masturbando depois de tanto tempo, minha mão direita acelerando a punheta enquanto os dedos da mão esquerda seguravam minhas bolas sem se mover, incapazes de acompanhar o ritmo do outro braço.

Mordi meu lábio inferior enquanto imaginava Lucius enfiando dois dedos dele na minha boca e os enfiando no meu cu sem cerimônia, seus olhos claros me devorando enquanto eu arfava e gemia implorando por mais. Larguei minhas bolas e levei minha mão trêmula até a boca, chupando dois dedos com ansiedade e depois os colocando com cuidado no meu ânus, só o suficiente para aumentar a velocidade do meu braço. Sentia que iria explodir se continuasse daquele jeito, meu quadril se mexendo conforme o ritmo do amasso na minha cabeça.

Os músculos do meu braço protestavam, urraria de raiva se pudessem mas não ousei parar, sequer pisquei. Encarava meus joelhos sem piscar, as imagens na minha mente se tornando mais intensas conforme o tempo passava. Minha boca seca arfava, temia não conseguir me conter mas a ideia dele acordar e me ver batendo uma perto dele me excitou por um segundo. Um longo segundo.

Ergui a cabeça e observei o rosto dele com um sorriso débil. Era tão fácil imaginá-lo forçando meu quadril para baixo enquanto seu pau entrava e saia de mim, anos de prática que me permitiam completar a cena com o suor do meu corpo escorrendo pelas minhas pernas, se misturando ao suor dele, as mãos firmes dele agarrando minha cintura ao ponto de me machucar, seus olhos fechados no delírio do prazer enquanto ele me movia apenas para saciar aquele tesão descontrolado que era apenas meu.

Senti meu quadril se mexendo e me encolhi sobre meu pênis, me apressando em cobrir a cabeça enquanto fechava os olhos e travava os dentes. Enfiei meus dedos mais fundo no meu rabo, os dedos dos meus pés se contraíram enquanto eu forçava meus joelhos contra o chão para evitar qualquer barulho, mas não abafou o som que minha voz fazia sussurrando o nome dele entre os dentes. O gozo saiu quente e forte, escorrendo pela minha mão e pingando no chão.

Ofegante, ergui a cabeça e encarei Lucius de novo. Não tinha mexido um músculo sequer, sua respiração continuava tranquila , a mão descoberta no mesmo lugar que eu a tinha deixado. Joguei a cabeça para trás e a sacudi para expulsar alguns fios dos meus olhos, incapaz de usar as mãos. Apoiei as costas das duas sobre as coxas, observando-as com um misto de vergonha e satisfação que eram normais depois daquilo. Nunca me sentia bem comigo mesmo recorrendo a punheta, mas eu não conhecia um jeito melhor de me aliviar naquele sentido.

"Me desculpa."

Murmurei enquanto me erguia do chão, temeroso por uma resposta. E demorou um bom tempo até que eu conseguisse comer chocolate perto dele de novo.


End file.
